Funny when your dead how people start listenin
by PerfectlyStormy
Summary: A story where Snape gives advice, and Lily Luna learns it's ok to be an outcast. Title taken from the song: If I die Young by The Band Perry.


**This is my first published next gen fic! Woo! ****I find the thought of Lily II being in Slytherin quite intresting. It is just unexpected, and that's how I roll.****  
Disclamer: I don't own anything. I just take JK Rowling's characters and play with them as I see fit. **

* * *

If there was something that Lily Potter hated the most, it was the feeling that everyone hated her. She already had to feel excluded from family events and now her cousin Rose and James were ignoring her. To put it lightly, she was in a funk.  
As she made her way slowly to her common room, her head down low trying to fight back tears as James' voice rang in her ears. '_You're no sister of mine.' _Just thinking about it made her cry harder.

"If you don't watch out, you're going to run into that suit of armor." A voice drawled from next to Lily, and she was so taken by surprise that she, ran into the suit of armor, which made a squeaky huff and righted itself.  
"Sorry..." Lily muttered as she gathered up the books that spilled from her bag.  
"I warned you." The voice said again. Lily looked up to see a portrait of a pale, greasy haired man with a hooked nose. Lily wiped the tears from her eyes and continued staring at him.  
"I know you... My dad talks about you all the time. You're Severus Snape." Lily whispered, in awe.  
"Why yes I am. And may I ask who you are and why your father talks about me?"  
"I'm Lily Potter and my father thinks that we should know who you are and how you're brave."  
"Really now? Anyway Miss Potter, why may I ask are you crying?" Severus asked.  
"Oh, my brother just disowned me in front of the whole library..." Lily said, tears starting up again. "Just because I'm not in Gryffindor, he thinks that I'm evil or something."

Severus let this sink in. "Just because you're not in Gryffindor, it doesn't mean you're evil. Sure, Gryffindor did produce some of the most big headed good guys I have ever seen in my life, but the other houses produced some notable people."  
"But, I feel like an outcast when ever my family gets together. I mean, James, Fred and Hugo are in Gryffindor, Rose is in Ravenclaw and Al is in Hufflepuff. Where does that leave me? In Slytherin. I still can't help but feel excluded whenever people talk about their experiences in their houses and everyone has someone to talk to, but me. I hate feeling like the whole world hates me." Lily said, sinking against the wall, tears still rolling down her face.

Severus looked down at the crying red headed girl and thought how she was like him when he was in school. Unaware of where she belongs, abandoned by the few people who actually listen to her.  
"Lily... Listen to me. It's alright to be an outcast..." Lily looked up at the sound of Severus' voice. "Right when everyone thinks that they have you down, you get right back up and show the world that being different is the best thing to ever happen to you." A note of sadness was creeping into his voice. "One of my best friends taught me that lesson. And I believe that it should be carried on to someone who will put it to good use." While Lily's tears slowly stopped, Severus stayed by her, watching her, being her protector.

Once Lily fully stopped crying, she jumped up. "Thank you so very much sir. You gave me a few things to think about, and I know what I'm going to do now." She said, turning around and giving Severus' portrait a huge smile.  
"You're quite welcome. And dealing with the issue of not having someone who was in your house to talk to, you can always talk to me. I'll make a few rounds to the Slytherin common room to check in." Severus said, giving Lily a small smile as she jogged to the Great Hall.

Just a few hours later, when Severus returned to his portrait in the headmaster's office, he heard news that Lily Potter had detention because she punched James Potter in the face.  
'_That girl is going places...' _He thought as he settled in to hear the details of what happened.


End file.
